Life Of A Night Guard
by RandomGamer64
Summary: When Ray gets his new job, he doubts he will survive and what secrets do the animatronics hold?
1. Beginning

1st Night

"Oh god, this job was a bad idea" Ray said on his first night of the job. Bonnie appeared on the left door. "Well I better close the door. I hate myself." Ray said while he couldn't close the door. "WHY WON'T THIS STUPID DOOR WORK!" As he says this it turns to 6:00. "Yes!"

Ray walked out of the office to see that the animatronics were going to their places for the morning.

Fast Forward To The 2nd Night

"Well I'm here again" Ray says. He doesn't know that this could be the last night of his life. When he flips to the Backstage he finds something weird "A ENDOSKELETON!" He checked his lights to see if anybody was there and there was Chica standing at the right door window. Later he saw Bonnie at the door. He also saw Foxy peeking out of his cove. When things were breaking somewhere in the pizzeria he said "What the hell?" He thought he'd gone crazy when the poster in the hallway changed to some kid crying.

He was making a robot at his house called Xavior S. Wolf (Yes he gave the robot a name) but was afraid it would become haunted like the rest.

"Its only 5 am!?" Ray thought. Ray didn't see another animatronic for the rest of the night.

Fast Forward To Night 3

"Why am I here?" Ray thought as he heads to the office. "Whew. Made in time." he checks the camera to see Foxy leaning on the Pirate Cove sign. He also saw Bonnie in the Supply Closet. "There should there be a camera for the safe room next to Backstage."

He started to hear running and the next thing he knows he's hears a high pitched noise and is being dragged into the Backstage.

 **Xavior S. Wolf belongs to HunterHero179**

 **Also this is my first chapter (this is probably the worst thing you've ever read)**


	2. Golden Foxy

Chapter 2

When Ray woke up he was in a strange costume that he had never seen before, then it hit him "I'M AN ANIMATRONIC!" Ray screamed. The suit was golden like Goldie's but it was different, more like a fox.

Ray came out of the Backstage seeing the animatronics moving around. "Stay back!" Ray yelled.

"Hey look it's the new guy" said Freddy

"What's yer name matey" said Foxy

The way they all were, seemed familiar to Ray as if he'd already known all them before.

"First off tell me whats going on." Ray said

"What's going on is that your horrible at your job" Bonnie said

"Seriously" Ray said

"You freakin died" said Freddy

"And who am I supposed to be?" said Ray

"A new character called Golden Foxy" said Freddy

Right after Freddy said that they heard cheers coming from the front door.

"Places everyone!" said Freddy

"Where do I go?" Ray said

"Just stay back, okay?" said Bonnie

Ray nodded his head and went to the backstage, where he found a greenish, purplish version of Bonnie.

"Who are you?" the strange animatronic said

"I'm the night guard who got killed" said Ray

"Oh fuck, another one killed because of me."

"What do you mean?" said Ray

"You didn't know?" it said

"What?!" Ray said

"It's a long story"

"Well tell me it then!" said Ray, who was getting frustrated over the weird animatronic.

Okay so after the animatronic told what had happened to Ray this is what happens.

After Ray heard what happened and that this animatronic was the one who them animatronics, he sprung into the air and he grabbed the animatronic by the neck.

 **Well that happened!**

 **Thanks to HunterHero179 for helping and all that stuff!**


	3. Past

**I'm really tired so there is probably ALOT of mistakes**

 **XD**

 **"** ** _Hurry up and your story sucks shi-"  
_** **Onwards!**

Chapter 3

"What are you doing?!" said Freddy who was standing at the door.

"HE FREAKIN KILLED ALL YOU GUYS!" Ray yelled

"Yeah and that's why we got him back."

"Wait you guys killed him! When did all this happen and why didn't you guys tell me!?"

Ray ran away in frustration. When he left he tried to find a place to go and hide. By doing this he found The Kitchen. Ray hid in there for several hours, until he heard someone come in. It was Chica. Chica saw him and said "Hey Ray what are you doing in here?"

"Hiding"

"From what?"

"Everything. And I've been wondering, since you guys were killed and stuff, then what is your guy's real names?"

"Well my real name is Anna"

"How about everyone else?"

"Bonnie's real name is Ron. Freddy's is Mark and Foxy's is Jack"

Time Skip To 11:45

"Hey Freddy, what's your backstory, ya know before you became an animatronic?"

"Well I was a night guard, like you, but in a different pizzeria . I lasted for 8 nights, but the job proved to be too hard for me to handle and I got killed by Foxy."

"How about any family?"

"Well I live with my mom, my dad, my uncle, one older sister and two younger brothers. My dad went to jail when I five years old for armed robbery and man slauter. Then my mom had to get 3 jobs to take care of us and my uncle later died of lung cancer and one of my brothers…."

"Are you okay Freddy."

"Yeah I'm fine."

"It's time to get ready guys."

After everybody was in their positions the night began. Chica, who like usual, went straight to the kitchen.

"Stupid duck" said Bonnie

"I'M NOT A FREAKIN DUCK! YOU MOTHERFUCKIN BITCH!" said Chica as she stomped into the Kitchen.

When Ray went into the hallway to scare the shit out of new night guard. When he got there he saw something different...very different.

 **Please don't blame me I was really tired while writing this so there is probably ALOT of mistakes.**

 **Hunter: Yer story sucks mate!**

 **SPOILERS**

 **Also what Ray sees was a giant piece of pizza!**


	4. Xavior The Wolf

**Before you read this you must read HunterHero179's two stories, Xavior The Wolf and Nightmare, Nightmare, Go Away if you don't then you will be really confused while reading this chapter.**

 **Also I do not own Fnaf or any of the characters in it!**

Chapter 4

What Ray saw was a gray wolf bright, blue eyed, sharp toothed wearing a dark orange hat. This weird animatronic had an eyepatch. He also had white going from his bottom jaw to his stomach.

Ray realized that he has seen this animatronic before but he couldn't remember…...oh yeah! He's the one who built this abomination….Well started making.

"Xavior?!" Ray said

"Who 't hell are ye,mate?" he said

"Okay, I didn't know you would speak like a pirate. Well I don't know why you're here because I died."

"What do ye mean matey?"

"I mean, I'm your creator, well I was until my 8th night of the job."  
The animatronic was going to talk but Ray cut him off.

"Wait, before you say anything, was it my brother who built the rest of you?" Ray said. The animatronic nodded.

"Dammit Doug!" (Doug was Ray's Brother)

" **Is that your ugly creator?"** said a childish demon kind of voice (sorry I don't know how to describe the )

"WHAT THE CRAP WAS THAT!?" said Ray

"Oh, that be Alex, me shadow, mate." said Xavior

Ray thought that Xavior was going insane. So Ray left and saw Foxy.

"Ahoy, matey." said Foxy

"Hey Foxy. You know I've always wondered what the hell Pirates Cove has looked like."

"Well ye can come in." Foxy opened the curtain to reveal a gigantic pirate ship made of plastic, but they made the plastic different colors of brown and every small piece of this ship had a different texture to it. They walked up some stairs to get to the poop deck. They walked over to the captain's quarters and opened the door only to finds lot of drawers and 4 beds.

"What this for?" Ray asked

"Well imagine some matey wants a nap?"

Ray left the Cove to find that everyone was going into their spots on the stage. He found Xavior and told him that that he needed to go backstage. But he said that he had to be with Foxy and after he said this he didn't argue but right as Ray was opening the door to the Backstage Xavior said "Oh, did they not tell ye? They open Pirate's Cove back up matey!" Ray was surprised, they had Foxy locked up since he was a young kid but he couldn't remember much about the incident though.

 **I JUST WANTED TO SAY IM GOING TO CHANGE THE WAY I RIGHT FROM HERE ONWARD (SORRY IF I INTERRUPTED THE HORRIBLE CHAPTER)**

When Ray went to the Backstage he heard the weird child demon voice say " **You idiot Xavior! You sat there, you should've done something bad!"** "No! I'm not like you Alex!" " **Shut up before you get us in trouble."**

Nothing much happened when he was in the Backstage. Ray did learn that Spring bonnie's real name is Evan and that he killed in frustration when his nephew died in a car crash.

After that neither of them talked and when the day was supposively over, he heard a door opening with a ring because of bell attached to it. He came out to find out that (the owner of Freddy Fazbear's) was saying that there is a force field to make sure we stay inside during the night.

After that a man walked in behind . The man had a blue security hat and a blue buttoned up shirt. "You better do good Felix, the last guard… well we can say he quit." said . "Got it boss!" said Felix

Ray found Xavior and brought him into the supply closet to talk. "Remember what we said when we met about protecting the night guard?" said Ray. " **No.** " said the voice. "Have I heard you call that Alex, right?" said Ray "Ye be right!"

And on they went to protect the night guard, Felix.

 **If you didn't notice in chapter 3 Freddy and Foxy is Markiplier and Jacksepticeye and Felix, the new night guard is Pewdiepie.**

 **Oh yeah compare Alex and Xavior to Jerkyll and Hyde!**

 **And Mr. Fazbear will be a big part of this! l  
And I'm the worst writer ever! l**

 **Also please put you ideas in that little box right under this text v**


	5. Random

Chapter 5

When they walked over to the office Felix was staring at his camera, when they heard Freddy say "It's okay Felix. We just want to play!"

"No! Get the fuck away from me!"

"I think we'll have to go through the vents said Xavior. "Yep, with him freaking out as much as he is we will."

When they went through the vents, Ray thought that the others had ever thought about going through the vents. When they were in a vent directly above Felix, Xavior, with no hesitation, jumped down."Ahoy, matey we are here to protect ye." said Xavior.

"Yeah so you don't end up like me." said Ray.

"W-What d-do you mean?" said Felix

"Well I was a security guard before I decided that I am way to fucking cool for this job and started to slack and then I got stuffed into this awful suit! Yay!" Xavior then playfully punched Ray.

"So if I'm not good enough then I'm dead?"

" **Yeah idiot.** "

"WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT WAS THAT?!"

"Nothing."

The two walked out of the office only to see through the window that Mr. Fazbear is unlocking the door. "Hey gang I just wanted to inform you that there will be two night guards now instead of one. There will be more people but there will be payed less. Also pirate's cove is going back into business tomorrow!" After that Felix walked out, everybody got into their places and the swarms of kids came.

Time Skip 8:00

"Closing time guys." said Mr. Fazbear, who was trying to be more interactive with animatronics. This the only free time they get now because Mr. Fazbear thought that the animatronics deserve their own breaks. "Felix will be here at midnight."

Ray walked into the bathroom and took off his mask only to find his eyes and teeth sticking out and wires everywhere!

And by everywhere I mean everywhere.

As in he had them where his nose would normally be. His dark brown hair was nowhere to be seen. He also noticed that inside the suit was small peices of blood, bone and flesh. He punched his arm and where there should've been bone there was metal.

Freddy was at the door of the bathroom "I'm sorry Ray." Freddy put his head down and left.

Ray remembered his life, he remembered that he had a girlfriend, a mom, a dad, 3 brothers, a sister, his uncle and roommate ,all living in one house. He remembered his mom and brother in a car crash. Then his two other brothers eating mold on cheese causing them to die, and his sister when she fell into a well and died. His dad in jail for murdering kids, when Ray was a kid, then his dad dieing in a prison riot. His uncle shooting his girlfriend and roommate and then committing suicide. And now Ray dieing in a pizzeria, of all things a fucking pizzeria.

He walked out the bathroom and saw Xavior and Ray thought that Xavior would like to go to Pirate's Cove. "Foxy, mind if we check out the Cove?"

"Ay matey, why not?"

Ray opened the curtain to reveal a giant pirate ship. Xavior was stunned "So this is where I be working?"

"Yep" said Ray. Xavior immediately ran into the inside the ship and went to the poop deck."Where will I be preformin'?"

"I don't know to be honest. Are you going to stay here?"

"Yes, matey!"

Ray walked out of Pirate's Cove and went into the Kitchen where Chica liked to be at. Ray found Chica in the Kitchen making pizzas for the next day."Hey Chica."

"Hey Ray."

"What are you doing?" said Ray

"Just making pizza."

"Can I help?"

"Sure" Ray grabbed some dough and started rolling it. He put some tomato sauce on it then some monsterella cheese. The cheese reminded him of his brothers and how they died.

"What's wrong Ray?"

"Uh…. nothing." Ray got some pepperoni and olives and put them on the pizza. He walked over to the oven and put the pizza in. When he looked up he saw something in the corner.

 **Hey guys we have over 100+ views!**

 **Also I'm slowly running out of ideas!**

 **Please write down any ideas in the little box down there.**


	6. Mike the new guard

Chapter 6

He saw a golden version of Freddy sitting in the corner.

"What is that?!" said Ray

"Oh that's just Golden Freddy or Goldie as we like to call him." said Chica

Freddy walked in and saw Ray staring at Goldie.

"I see you've met Goldie." said Freddy

"I haven't exactly met him. I saw him." Ray turned around to see that Goldie has disappeared.

"Where the hell is Goldie!?" yelled Ray

"He just teleports. Jesus." said Freddy

Timeskip To When His Pizza Is Done

Ray went back into The Kitchen to get his pizza. He saw Goldie just sitting there minding his own business. Ray slowly walked to the oven.

"Dude, you realize I can still see you when you're like that, right?" said Goldie

"Yeah right, but I didn't think that you would be able to talk, cause you know you can't really move."

Ray turned around to grab his pizza and turned back around to see that Goldie wasn't there. "Must not like me." said Ray. He took his pizza and walked over to Xavior, when he showed him the pizza Alex said " **What is this shit?"**

"I just love having conversations with you." said Ray

" **Oh, well you shut your fucki-"** Ray slapped him in the face.

"Ow!" said Xavior

"Sorry, that was supposed to happen to Alex."

"Understandable, matey." said Xavior

He grabbed a slice of the pepperoni pizza and gobbled it down. Ray reached for a slice but Bonnie walked up.

"It's time to get yourself cleaned Ray." said Bonnie

"What do you mean?" Ray looked at his suit and saw stains of pizza sauce and something brown that God only know what it is."Oh okay." said Ray

They walked into the bathroom and Bonnie opened a closet that was in it. He grabbed some rags. Then they went into the Supply Closet and grabbed some cleaning supplies. Bonnie showed him how to clean the suit by taking it off and using the rags and other supplies to clean. Ray also finally got to see what it looked when Bonnie was human. Bonnie used to have brown hair but now lots of it was ripped out. When he was killed you couldn't tell what he wearing because it's all ripped up and it's blood red. Bonnie said "Your turn." and Ray started cleaning his suit the same way Bonnie did. When were done they looked brand new! They were shiny and slightly wet from some water they used to clean themselves.

Everybody saw walking into the pizzeria with Felix and another person, which they assumed was a guard.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Mike! Felix here has already worked one day here and let me warn you that the animatronics do get kind of weird at night. Just sign this contract which says that Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for any injuries or death happening here."

"Okay boss."

"Oh yeah, Mike this is Felix, Felix this Mike. You guys will be working together, got it?"

"Got it!" said Mike and Felix at the same time and they laughed.

"I can tell you guys are going to be friends. Well see you guys. Felix show Mike the office, also I put another chair in their for you guys." said Mr. Fazbear

The two guys walked to the office and waited a minute and they heard some ringing.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um just to be clear my name is Fritz Smith and I actually worked in another office for a guy named Jeremy, I think… anyways, um, I actually worked in that office before you." Mike paused the recording and said "I think I went to school with him and Jeremy." Felix turned the recording back on. "I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember,these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night.Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

 **Back To What's Going On With Ray And Stuff**

Ray was with Xavior and they walked over to the office when suddenly Mike came out and threw a flashlight at Xavior in the chest. Ray ran and he looked back to see that Xavior had oil squirting out of his chest. "XAVIOR!" screamed Ray. Ray ran and hid in the Backstage.

 **Sorry it took a little bit of time to make this chapter**

 **Also I went fishing today**

 _ **Readers: We don't care!**_

 **Also check out my other story** ** _Dead Forever_**

 **Also I got the Night 1 phone call from** **/Phone-guy-five-nights-at-freddys-1-phone-calls-annotated**

 **Thanks to HunterHero179**

 **Also I have a community now**

 ***cheers***

 **Why aren't you cheering?**

 **Anyways**

 **Nothing**

 **I'm Random**

 **And this is another horrible chapter in this story**

 **Also PM me if you cried**

 ***me while making this***

 **WHY?!WHHHHHHHYYYY?!**

 **If you have any idea write them down in that box down below**

 **Also over 1,000 words for this chapter**

 ***the cheering from fnaf when you beat a night***


End file.
